Użytkownik:Rarity Jack/Brudnopis
'Przyjaźń prosto z pod listu - '''1 odcinkek 1 sezonu, w tym odcinku Lila zostaje wysłana do Dogs City przez Wiarę - piękną królewnę, która sprawuje władzę nad magiczną krainą - Dogwers. Wysłała ją w celu do by nadzorować przygotowania do wielkiego dorocznego święta magii, ale taże żeby odnaleźć nowych przyjaciół, tam odnajduje - Music my, Diamond, Fire song, Speene i Rainbow Pie. Obchody święta zostają zniszczone przez Wirę, która zamierza pogrążyć Dogwers w nienawiści. Szóstka psiaków oraz pomocnik Lili - Pimpek muszą odnaleźć klejnoty magii, by powstrzymać Wirę. Fabuła Wczytane informacje Odcinke rozpoczyna się otwarciem książki, i słowami narratora: ''Dawno, dawno temu. ''Później narrator opowiada o dwóch królewskich siostrach rządzących w magicznej krainie zwanej Dogwers. Całość uzupełniają animowane rysunki które wyglądają na średniowieczne ilustracje. Siostry ukazane są jako smukłe Walijskie teriery, jedna biała, a druga w kolorze złocistej czerwieni. Narrator kontynuuje, że starsza siostra używała swojej mocy by budzić magię, a młodsza by wznosić przyjaźń. Czas mijał, a młodsza siostra robiła się coraz bardziej zazdrosna, że psy z Dogwers zajmowały się różnymi sprawami wtedy, gdy panowaław krainie magia, a wtedy, kiedy była przyjaźń spały. Pewnej nocy, nie chciała nawet opuścić przyjaźni, by ustąpić miejsca nowej magii. Ta gorycz przekształciła ją w Czarownicę nienawiści. Skłoniło to starszą siostrę do użycia mocy Klejnotów magii i wygnania młodszej na marsa, na całe 100 lat. Nauka w Dawelocie thumb|Pałac, w którym uczyła się Lila.Głos narratora przechodzi w głos Lilę, Jamnika, który leży na trawie w Dawelocie i czyta książkę. Kończy, mówiąc, że starsza siostra przejęła obowiązki młodszej i od tego czasu odpowiedzialna była zarówno za magię jak i przyjaźń. Twilight zastanawia się nad tym co przeczytała i myśli, gdzie słyszała o Klejnotach Harmonii. Scena ta zanika i przechodzi w czołówkę. Kiedy Lila biegnie do swojego domu, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, trzy owczarki alzackie:Milka, Drazzy, Orange Juce. zastępują jej drogę by zaprosić ją na przyjęcie do Luny. Ona grzecznie odmawia, mówiąc, że ma przed sobą dużo nauki i ucieka, a Milka stwierdza, że dla Lili książki są ważniejsze od przyjaciół. Lila wciąż przemierza Dawelot, mijając również dwa inne owczarki alzackie: Merry Dog, i Pina. Merry uśmiecha się i przyjacielsko macha do Lili, ale ta nawet nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Przy otwieraniu drzwi do swojej pełnej książek wieży, przez przypadek uderza drzwiami swojego Pomocnika - Pimpka, mieszańca. Lila każe mu znaleźć książkę ''"Magiczne prawdy". Wtedy zauważa, że na jego ogonie znajduje się przebita paczka z prezentem. Pimpuś tłumaczy, że wybierał się na wspomniane wcześniej przyjęcie, ale jamniczek twierdzi, że nie mają na to czasu, a kundelek odpowiada, że przecież trwają wakacje. Lilianna wykorzystuje swoje magiczne zdolności, by odnaleźć książkę oraz nerwowo nawołuje Pimpusia, który już ją znalazł. Wyczytuje w niej: "Według legendy, w najdłuższy dzień roku tysięcznego, gwiazdy pomogą jej uciec i sprowadzić noc nad krainę". Po przeczytaniu tych informacji, każe pomocnikowi napisać list do Wiary i ostrzec ją przed niebezpieczeństwem. W czasie pisania listu psiak, sugeruje, że Wiara może na niego nie odpisać ponieważ jest zajęta przygotowaniami do Letniego Święta Magiii. Lila odpowiada, że dzień święta to również przepowiadany najdłuższy dzień roku tysięcznego, i że Wiara musi o tym wiedzieć. Dodaje również, że odkąd się znają, Wiara nigdy w nią nie wątpiła oraz, że ufa jej bezgranicznie. Po chwili dochodzi odpowiedź na list, która brzmi: "Moja droga i niezawodna studentko. Wiesz jak bardzo cenię twoją pilność i że ci ufam, ale przestań już czytać te stare księgi". Poznawanie psów z Dogs City Lilia i Pimpek lecą w złotym rydwanie, który napędzany jest przez dwa dogi niemieckie z królewskiej straży. Kundelek kontynuuje czytanie listu, w którym Wiara pisze do Lilki, że życie to coś więcej niż nauka, dlatego powierza jej nadzorowanie przygotowań do Dorocznego Święta Magii, które tego roku odbędzie się w mieście Dogs City - Miasto to miasto tętniące życiem, miasto rozrywki. List zakończony jest zdaniem... :"Zdobądź przyjaciół!" :— Pimpek, czyta list Wiary do Lili Lila jęczy na samą myśl o tym, więc Pimpek stara się ją pocieszyć i mówi jej, że w Dogs City szybko uwinie się z nadzorem, a potem będzie mogła zatrzymać się w bibliotece, gdzie na pewno uda jej się znaleźć dowód na powrót Wiry. :"Wiara chce bym doglądała przygotowań i wypełnię jej rozkaz, ale los Dogwers jest ważniejszy niż przyjaciele." :— Lilia Wkrótce po wylądowaniu mieszaniec stara się jednak namówić Lilkę na zawarcie kilku nowych znajomości, sugerując, że mthumb|Pierwszy psiak, jakiego spotyka Lilia.oże tutejsze psy są interesujące i zabawne. Podchodzi do nich kucyk koloru rudego, rasy akita ale kiedy Lila mówi "Cześć", ona zatrzymuje oddech, napina się jak sprężyna i ucieka. :"No rzeczywiście, ubaw po pachy" :— Lilianna Rainbow Pie Lila i Pimpek przybywają do cukierni Sweet Pie, gdzie widzą Rainbow Pie strojąca babeczki różnego smaku kremami i cukierkami. Ona energicznie potrząsa łapką lilii, a kiedy słyszy, że przyszła by sprawdzić żywność na obchody święta, oferuje jej skosztowanie kilku specjałów. Rainbow Pie woła swoja rodzinę do nakrycia stołu. Lila jest zadowolona jakością jedzenia i grzecznie mówi, że musi iść dalej. Odrzuca również zaproszenie Shimmer Pie na deser, ale kiedy widzi smutne miny wszystkich domowników, postanawia niechętnie zostać jeszcze chwilę. "Przyszedł gość, rodzino, trzeba go poczęstować!" Fire Song Po uczcie u rodziny Pie, Pimpek wspomina o suczce zwaną Fire Song, który miał zająć się oczyszczeniem ulic i chodników z trawy i ze śmieci i zadbaniem o dobry stan trawników, chodników itp. . Fire przypadkowo wpada na Lilę, w wyniku czego obie wpadają do błotnistej kałuży. Song chichocze i przeprasza, po czym bierze w pyszczek szlauf , by trochę ją oczyścić, a potem tworzy małe tornado by wysuszyć jej sierść, co powoduje, że jej sierść puszy się i skręca. Fire i Pimpka tak rozśmieszył ten widok, że obydwoje upadają na ziemię ze śmiechu. Lila konkluduje, że ten Jack Russel Terrier to Fire Song i przedstawia się, mówiąc, że przyszła sprawdzić stan czystości. Fire nonszalancko wzrusza łapami i mówi, że zrobi to po zakończeniu ćwiczeń do pokazu dla Extremebolts. Lila drwi z tego pomysłu, co skłoniło Fire do zaprezentowania swoich umiejętności. Stwierdza, że jest w stanie oczyścić al. Mileckiego w zaledwie dziesięć sekund, a na wypowiedziane przez Lilannę''"Akurat", z niezwykłą szybkością rozgramia wszystkie śmieci. Song chichocze na widok zdumionych min i mówi Lilii, że jeszcze chętnie by się z nią kiedyś spotkała. Diamond Wydarzenia przenoszą się do wnętrza pałacu. Pimpek wzdycha i mówi "Ale super!", a Lila przytakuje, że owszem dekoracje są piękne. "Nie dekoracje, ona." Pimpek wskazuje na Diamond, a nad jego głowa pojawiają się małe, różowe serduszka. Lila przewraca oczami i wita się z Diamond, która po dokończeniu dekoracji odwraca się do niej. Widząc nieuporządkowaną sierść Lilii, zabiera ją do swojego butiku, by przywrócić jej prawidłowy wygląd. W czasie przemian, Diamond pyta skąd Lila w ogóle pochodzi. Kiedy odpowiada, że przyjechała z Dawelotu, Diamond zachwyca się i wychwala to niezwykle wyrafinowane miejsce, po czym prosi by Lila coś więcej jej o nim opowiedziała. Kiedy odwraca się po kilka nowych klejnotów do sukienki, Lila i Pimpek uciekają.thumb|Diamond :"''EJ, gdy zechcę, rozpędzę te śmieci w dziesięć sekund!" :— Fire Song :"Gazu! Zanim mi zafarbuje sierść na zielono!" :— Lila : Speene Na koniec Lila musi sprawdzić tylko czy muzyka jest na odpowiednim poziomie. Po chwili słyszą z Pimpkiem chór ptaków. Żółto - biały Dandie Dinmont Terrier dyryguje śpiewakom, a jednemu uprzejmie mówi, że zostaje z tyłu. Lila podchodzi i dość głośno mówi "Hop, hop!", co powoduje, że przestraszone ptaki odlatują. Lila przeprasza za spłoszenie śpiewaków i prawi dandiemu komplementy dotyczące muzyki, ale on patrzy tylko nieśmiało w ziemię i nic nie mówi. Beagle stara się przerwać niezręczną ciszę pytaniem o imię, ale terierek odpowiada tak cicho, że nie można rozszyfrować co mówi. Po kolejnej nieręcznej pauzie, Lilka mówi, że z muzyką wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku i kieruje się w stronę biblioteki. Terierek zauważa Pimpka i radośnie woła "Szczeniak mieszańca!". W pośpiechu przewraca Lilę i z zachwytem pędzi do Pimpusia, ale Lila przybiega i usadawia go na swoim grzbiecie i odchodzi, ale spaniel podąża za nimi i wyjawia smokowi swoje imię - Speenie.thumb|Speenie Do czasu dotarcia do biblioteki Pimpek opowiada Speene historię swojego życia, aż do ich przybycia do Dogs City. Lila próbuje się jej pozbyć twierdząc, że musi położyć Pimpka do koszyka. Speenka mówi, że chętnie sama to zrobi, ale Lila wyrzuca ją za drzwi i życzy dobrej nocy. Wewnątrz biblioteki jest ciemno, widać jedynie oczy Lili i Pimpka. Szczeniak sarkastycznie narzeka na nieodpowiednie zachowanie Lilii, a ona przyznaje mu rację, ale jednocześnie tłumaczy, że chciała jak najszybciej zabrać się za naukę o Wirze, bez bandy szalonych psów próbujących się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Wtedy zapalają się światła, a oczom Lilii i Pimpka ukazuje się dość spora grupa kucyków, krzyczących "Niespodzianka!". Wszędzie latają serpentyny i balony, a scena powoli się przyciemnia. Music My Rudy psiak, który pojawił się już wcześniej, przedstawia się jako Music My i mówi, że urządził na cześć Lili imprezę. Jest bardzo rozmowna, właściwie nie pozwala Lilce dojść do słowa i tłumaczy jej, że zna wszystkie psy w Dogs City, więc kiedy ją zobaczyła, od razu wiedziała, że jest nowa i postanowiła wyprawić dlthumb|Niespodzianka!a niej przyjęcie, by ta nie czuła się samotna. Lila nalewa sobie soku, okazuje się jednak, że pomyliła butelki i wlała sobie do kieliszka ostry sos, po czym komicznie uciekła z pokoju, wraz z płonącą sierścią. Music polewa owym sosem jedną z babeczek i zajada ze smakiem, co powoduje, że inne psiaki patrzą na nią niezręcznie. ''Prima Sort'' W czasie imprezowej sceny, szary sky terrier z obrożą w kolorze słomy, pojawia się w tle, w kilku ujęciach. W czasie akcji z ostrym sosem, jej twarz początkowo jest zasłonięta, ale po zakończeniu nalewania go przez Twilight, widzimy ją całą. W czasie tej sceny jej uszy wyglądają dość nietypowo: każde jest nastawione w inną stronę. Rarity Jack tłumaczyła, że uszy tego kucyka to tylko wada, bo taka się już urodziła. Pies ten, w całej okolicy zyskał wysoką popularność. Pokój Lilki :"Wszystkie psy w tym mieście są STUKNIĘTE!" :— Lila Lilia leży w swoim łóżku i z irytacją zerka na zegarek. Pimpuś wchodzi do jej pokoju i zaprasza ją na jedną z imprezowych gier. Ona naskakuje na niego, ale Pimpek tłumaczy jej, że w wigilię Święta Magii wszyscy się bawią, oraz że nikt nie chce przegapić momentu, w którym Wiara budzi magię w Dogwers. W końcu jednak odpuszcza i wychodzi. Lila drwiąco powtarza jego ostatnie zdanie i dramatycznie żali się samej sobie. Później patrzy na księżyc i powtarza słowa z legendy o Wirze, które zapamiętała. Wtedy z powrotem pojawia się Pimpek i przypomina jej o święcie. Powrót wiry Music My spotyka się z Lilą i Pimpkiem w miejscowym pałacu, gdzie odbywają się uroczystości związane z Dorocznym Świętem Magii, i opowiada im jak bardzo podekscytowana jest całym tym wydarzeniem. Ptasi chór Speene zaczyna śpiewać, a pani burmistrz wygłasza krótkie przemówienie i zapowiada Wiarę. W czasie tego przemówienia Lila nerwowo zerka na księżyc, który jest w trakcie transformacji. Okazuje się również, że Wiara jest nieobecna. Music zaczyna krzyczeć kiedy zauważa niesamowicie lśniący dym, a wszystkie zgromadzone psy zatrzymują oddech. Lilia rozpoznaje psa, który wyłania się z mgły, a kiedy nazywa go Wirą, Pimpek mdleje. Wira mówi do wszystkich kucyków: :"Ja nie jestem dla was dość królewska? Nie wiecie kim jestem?" :— Wira : Music My bierze jej pytanie na poważnie i podaje jej kilka swoich odpowiedzi, ale Rainbow Pie zatyka jej buzię babeczką, a równocześnie trzyma wyrywającą się do bitki Fire Song. Wiedźma kontynuuje i zwraca się do Speene i Diamond z oskarżającymi pytaniami, co powoduje, że Lila mówi: :"Jesteś siostrą Wiary, nazywasz się Wira!" :— Lila Po tym jak Lila ujawnia tożsamość Wiry, wszystkie psy wstrzymują oddech ze zdenerwowania, a Luna mówi jej, że jest pod wrażeniem jej wiedzy. Pyta Lilę, czy wie również po co tu przybyła, ale Beagle był zbyt przerażony by odpowiedzieć. Odcinek kończy się na słowach Wiedźmy, która mówi, że "Ten długi dzień, moje drogie psiaki, będzie waszym ostatnim. Bo od tej pory noc będzie trwała... wiecznie!". Potem śmieje się maniakalnie, przy odgłosach piorunów, a Lila uświadamia sobie, że może być już tylko gorzej. Kategoria:Społeczność